Six for gold
by Kandai
Summary: Rule!63/Cisswap. Cinq fois où Penny Quill fit du gringue à Gamora et une fois où elle ne le fit pas. (Plus une fois où Gamora lui rendit la pareille.) One-shot.


**Crédits** - Stan Lee, James Gunn  
**Base** - Guardians of the Galaxy  
**Rating** - M  
**Avertissements** - Spoilers du film (lisez à vos risques et périls). Rule!63/cisswap càd changement de sexe d'un personnage.  
**Spécial** - Pour le défi " Cri silencieux " sur 6variations.

**Note** - Parce que je trouve que ce film aurait été meilleur avec une nana à la place de Peter Quill et des lesbiennes de l'espace donc voici une énième rule!63 pour ma dernière contribution. Les morceaux entre parenthèses sont tirés de la bande-son originale du film et m'ont inspirée pour écrire les différents parties de la fic. Sur une autre note importante, je ne donne pas de genre à Groot comme dans le film et emploie donc le pronom neutre " iel " pour le désigner mais il se peut que j'ai fait des erreurs. N'hésitez pas à me corriger.

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Six for gold**

* * *

_(hooked on a feeling – blue swede)_

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre à profit ses dons de ratée cosmique pour sauver sa peau, Penny Quill était une pro. Elle avait l'art de faire le meilleur parti du plus mauvais timing qui existât et élevée au milieu de cette bande de bras cassés qui vivaient en chapardant des trucs de valeurs un peu partout et en braillant haut et fort leur surnom de « Ravageurs », c'était loin d'être un talent perdu.

C'était pourquoi, quand on la colla dans une cellule dont elle devait sacrifier une moitié avec « Miss Bombasse Qui Avait Essayé De La Buter Numéro 96 », Penny ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se tourner vers sa compagne forcée et de siffler d'admiration. Y avait sans doute dans toute la galaxie qu'une poignée de nanas capables de s'asseoir comme des impératrices sur la banquette misérable d'une prison située dans le trou noir des trous du cul intersidéraux et heureusement pour Penny, elle partageait sa piaule avec l'une de ces rares créatures.

Peut-être que ce jour n'était pas si pourri si on passait sur la tentative d'assassinat, le quasi-enlèvement par un raton-laveur parlant et son arbre apprivoisé – elle avait encore du mal à s'en remettre de celle-là – et l'enfermement final dans une prison de haute sécurité (même si Rocket affirmait qu'il pouvait les tirer tous de là en moins de deux). OK, dis comme ça, ça faisait vraiment pourri mais on pouvait rêver pire que de se retrouver en cellule isolée avec une des nanas les plus sexys de la galaxie.

Merde, pour un peu plus, Penny aurait été contente de se lever ce matin. Si ça devait être une journée pourrie, autant en profiter.

— Eh, beauté, commença-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur, maintenant qu'on est seules, ça te dirait qu'on baise ?

Gamora battit longuement des cils, se leva avec grâce et lui colla tout aussi gracieusement un pain dans le nez. Sonnée, Penny étouffa un cri de douleur – on ne pourrait pas dire de Star Lady qu'elle était une fillette qui pleurait à chaque fois qu'une jolie nana lui collait une baffe, ce qui se produisait plus souvent que ce qu'on pourrait croire – et peut-être un peu de contentement aussi parce que la dernière fois où cette accroche avait actuellement déclenché une réaction, c'était il y avait bien dix ans et la nana en question lui avait vidé son verre sur la figure.

Fallait se dire que c'n'était pas vraiment perdu. Si « Bombasse Numéro 96 » avait dépensé de l'énergie à vouloir l'assassiner et à lui coller un pavé dans la tronche, ça voulait d'office dire qu'elle l'avait remarquée. C'était mieux que rien, nan ?

* * *

_(fooled around and fell in love – elvin bishop)_

Il fallait reconnaître à Gamora (oui parce que Bombasse Numéro 96, c'était plus chiant à prononcer que « Gamora ») que son statut de fille adoptive de Thanos la rendait sacrément blindée contre le reste du monde et faisait par conséquent d'elle quelqu'un de relativement difficile à impressionner. Ou à emballer. Ou à foutre à poil dans un lit, pour ce que ça valait. Star Lady, avait du mal à s'avouer vaincue facilement mais passé le coup de poing dans la tronche et la tentative d'assassinat, elle estimait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de honte à abandonner la bataille. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvée, tout ça, c'était un genre de credo quand on s'appelait Penny Quill…

Sauf que… elle devait admettre être intriguée par la fille de Thanos. C'n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait à côtoyer une des nanas les plus haïes de la galaxie, qui s'en était tirée malgré sa fréquentation assidue de la pire racaille qui devait exister dans ce trou paumé (non pas que Penny Quill ne fisse par partie de la racaille en soi, au contraire, elle était plutôt fière de son statut mais entre ses larcins et le génocide de planètes entières, y avait de la marge) avec une certaine… intégrité. Honnêtement, Penny n'était pas poétesse pour deux unités mais elle devait admettre qu'il existait dans la rage de Gamora, dans son amertume et son cynisme, un genre de pureté qui lui donnait la chair de poule.

Dans un bon sens, s'entendait.

Aussi, quand elle l'approcha de nouveau, à la sortie du bar où leur acheteur avait décidé de les faire poireauter, c'était plutôt animée par une fascination silencieuse qu'un désespoir arrogant et pour tout avouer, elle s'était fermement préparée à se faire jeter encore une fois.

Ce qui, chose plutôt surprenante, n'arriva pas même après que Penny ait touché ce qui devait être pour l'assassin un millier de points sensibles (les bien-nommés Thanos, Ronan et autres joyeusetés comme le meurtre de sa famille, les tortures, ce genre de choses). Un peu émue par ces moments empreints de demi-vérités, Penny laissa Gamora manipuler son précieux baladeur en retour, mue par une avide envie de _partager_, de faire disparaître la tristesse qui avait pris possession du corps de la jeune femme à la peau verte.

Et honnêtement, elle ne connaissait pas meilleur arme que la musique contre les idées noires alors ce fut de bon cœur qu'elle posa les écouteurs oranges sur les oreilles de sa compagne d'infortune et laissa Elvin Bishop faire le reste du travail.

Bon, la petite danse déhanchée et leur presque-baiser était complètement improvisé sur le tas mais venant d'une femme comme Gamora qui était sincèrement intéressante en plus d'être sexy, Star Lady n'allait certainement pas se plaindre.

Bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment-là que l'assassin décida de proprement l'envoyer se faire voir, ce qui signait probablement la fin de sa chance de pute parce que les choses dégénérèrent très vite à partir de là.

Penny dut se retenir de gueuler son outrage à la face des nébuleuses mais c'était juste.

* * *

_(i'm not in love – 10cc)_

La première fois que Penny se retrouva allongée sur Gamora, les circonstances étaient beaucoup moins romantiques que ce qu'elle avait prévu à la base.

Primo, elles étaient encore habillées, ce qui était une piètre performance à ce niveau-là et une franche honte quand on observait deux minutes sa (future) partenaire qui devait sans doute avoir le plus joli corps nu de toute la galaxie, non pas qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de le vérifier en détail. Deuxio, elle venait tout juste de se rendre à Yondu, ce qui présageait mal pour le reste de sa carrière (et de sa vie, soi-dit en passant). Tertio, elle ressortait d'un plongeon en apnée dans l'espace glacial et si le sacrifice héroïque méritait sans doute qu'elle entrât dans une légende quelconque, tout ce à quoi elle arrivait à penser en ce moment se résumait à « putain, c'est froid, froid, froid, je vais mourir congelée, merde, mes yeux, ça brûle, ça pique ».

Quarto, enfin, Gamora ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier le geste. Enfin si, fallait pas exagérer, mais ça retomba vite à plat quand la pierre d'infinité retomba sur le tapis, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver vu que c'était, hum, un petit peu urgent quand même.

— Et l'orbe ? lui demanda sèchement la fille de Thanos toujours sous elle. Tu l'as récupéré, au moins ?

Penny retint un cri de frustration. Est-ce que l'univers pouvait lui donner une pause parce qu'elle en avait bien besoin, là, tout de suite ? Loin de toute pierre d'infinité, avec un transat, de préférence, et une plage au soleil. Si Gamora et un bikini pouvaient être là aussi, ce serait le top mais Penny n'était pas sotte au point d'en demander trop à la vie surtout que l'autre jeune femme avait plus l'air de vouloir l'éviscérer lentement que de vouloir l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

A la place, elle grommela, laissant ses cheveux clairs dodeliner sur l'épaule de l'extra-terrestre.

— Euh, en fait… J'étais plus occupée à essayer de te sauver la vie, tu vois et…

Gamora ne retint pas son grognement en la repoussant sur le côté et Penny se demanda pour la six centième fois depuis ce matin pourquoi elle se donnait cette peine.

* * *

_(ain't no mountain high enough – marvin gaye and tammy terrell) _

Penny Quill allait mourir.

Au moins, ce serait une mort plutôt cool : tombée lors de la bataille contre Ronan l'Accusateur qui menaçait toute la planète de Xandar, son corps brisé dans une tragique pose au milieu de ceux des bras cassés qu'elle avait appelé ses amis à peine quelques heures auparavant. Xandar chanterait probablement ses louanges, y aurait des plaques commémoratives, peut-être même une statue en son honneur et l'anniversaire de sa mort serait un prétexte pour lancer les plus grosses soirées de beuverie du système. Ce serait vraiment cool mais ce serait la mort et Penny était relativement d'accord avec elle-même pour dire qu'elle n'a aucune envie de mourir.

Enfin, ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait puisqu'elle allait très certainement mourir dans quelques minutes. Question timing, Penny se disait qu'elle aurait pu difficilement mieux faire : rien de tel que de quitter ces misérables mondes dans une pluie d'étincelles et de métal fondu tout en maudissant le méchant avec verve – Yondu pourrait bien être fier d'elle, tiens.

Bah, quitte à crever, autant le faire avec classe, comme dans les films. Star Lady se retourna vers son unique partenaire de crime de sexe féminin, toujours agenouillée aux côtés d'un Drax inconscient, et lui toucha brièvement l'épaule, attirant le regard perdu de l'ex-assassin sur elle.

Merde, c'était bien le moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait de beaux yeux.

— Gamora… commença Star Lady, tout aussi paumée que le reste des cons qu'elle avait embarqué dans cette galère.

Hu. Derniers mots héroïques, tu parles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire, au juste ? A une fille comme _Gamora_ ? « T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais » ? « Je regrette qu'on n'ait pas baisé » ? « Je te trouvais vraiment super canon » ? « Je suis contente qu'on ait pu être amies » ? La dernière réplique n'était pas trop moche mais ça manquait de piquant.

— Juste comme Kevin Bacon, marmonne-t-elle avant de poser maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles de l'assassin – ça n'avait rien d'un baiser flamboyant comme on le voyait dans les vieux films, ceux où les héros renversaient leurs conquêtes en plongeant leurs langues dans leurs bouches, plutôt une pression malhabile et atrocement chaste, la honte. Penny se congratula de sa mort prochaine : au moins, elle ne vivrait pas pour voir sa réputation s'entacher de la case « pire embrasseuse de toute la galaxie ».

Bien sûr, elle ne mourut pas, c'eût été trop bête – mais son cœur se brisa quand même pour Groot, alors que Rocket serrait les branches mortes en reniflant contre sa minuscule poitrine.

Gamora ne profita pas de la confusion générale pour l'éventrer mais le côté « bordel de merde, Ronan est vivant et il va détruire toute la GALAXIE ! » suivi de « la pierre magique de l'espace qui fait vraiment mal, mal, MAL, putain, CA BRÛLE » avait dû peser sacrément lourd dans l'équation.

* * *

_(i want you back – jackson 5)_

Pendant les quelques semaines où ils apprirent à tous vivre dans son petit vaisseau, presque pliés les uns sur les autres, à partager les chiottes et le café sans s'entretuer dès huit heures tapantes, Penny dut admettre qu'elle avait un peu oublié son super plan élaboré en dernière minute pour foutre Gamora dans son lit.

Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, l'ex-assassin était toujours super canon – encore plus quand on partageait une brosse à dents avec elle – et toujours plus dangereuse que toute la flotte Xandarienne réunie mais elle était aussi devenue, par un coup de bol plutôt extraordinaire même si on pouvait s'accorder sans problème sur le fait que sauver toute une planète nouait des liens, une amie la première que Penny ait jamais eue, si elle ne voulait pas se mentir à elle-même.

Et bon, c'était un peu con parce qu'elles se faisaient les ongles et partageaient les boîtes de tampons et se plaignaient sur le fait qu'aucun des hommes, arbres ou ratons-laveurs présents dans ce vaisseau ne savaient baisser une cuvette de chiotte toujours était-il que Gamora était une amie maintenant, quelqu'un qui _comptait_ et pas n'importe quelle bombe que Penny avait pris pour habitude de ramener dans son lit pour s'amuser avant de repartir faire le caïd de l'espace. D'ailleurs, elle avait perdu cette habitude là – avec quatre colocataires paranos, entraînés et particulièrement indiscrets, on faisait vite une croix sur toute sorte d'intimité ou on se préparait pour se taper la honte du siècle.

Penny n'était pas idiote. Elle préférait la solitude à la gêne.

Mais même ce terme était devenu relatif : ils prenaient leurs repas ensemble (Drax était un cuisinier des plus surprenants et après avoir goûté à la cuisine de Gamora, les Gardiens s'étaient mis d'accord pour la retirer des personnes chargées de faire la bouffe), faisaient des tours pour qui s'occupait du ménage, de la lessive et de la vaisselle, jouaient au Black Jack jusqu'à n'en plus finir pendant que Rocket astiquait ses bombes ou que Gamora arrosait Groot qui poussait de plus en plus vite et se disputaient pendant des plombes pour savoir qui aurait le contrôle de l'holo-télé ce soir-là. Rocket lui chipait ses culottes pour s'en faire des hamacs, Groot lui composait des couronnes de fleurs et Drax lui proposait d'égorger toute bestiole un peu suspecte. Quant à Gamora, elle souriait plus souvent et glissait parfois sa main sur la sienne, un geste suspendu entre la caresse et la taquinerie qui laissait Star Lady plus confuse qu'autre chose.

Penny devait avouer sans gêne que c'était… relativement bien, cette histoire de Gardiens de la Galaxie. Même mieux que bien, c'était carrément _top_.

* * *

_(o-o-h child – the five stairsteps)_

Penny n'avait jamais eu de relation qui dure assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de fêter leur première semaine ensemble mais en même temps, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis non plus (Yondu et ses bras cassés ne comptaient pas vraiment, c'était plutôt la bande de tarés qui avaient eu la grâce de ne pas la bouffer quand elle était gamine). Donc, personne n'avait techniquement le droit de la blâmer pour vouloir célébrer son premier mois passé en compagnie d'une bande de ploucs qui avaient surmonté leur envie primaire de tous s'entretuer et qui pouvaient décemment s'appeler des amis sans que cela ne fasse trop tache dans le paysage.

Et tant pis si Penny était nulle pour fêter les anniversaires et les dates importantes, toute cette merde, l'important, c'était d'y mettre son cœur, non ?

Apparemment, ses talents de poétesse laissait toujours autant à désirer.

— Et enfin, pour toi, euh… « Ô Gamora, tes cheveux pourpres reflètent la couleur du sang que tu as répandu et ta peau verte… » non, sérieusement, j'ai pas trouvé de rime sympa qui va avec « verte » et « répandu », en fait.

Gamora leva un sourcil guère impressionné, ce qui arracha un grognement à Penny Quill et un ricanement de la part des brêles qui lui servaient de compagnons d'infortune. L'idée du sang et des ennemis était – sans surprise – de Drax et la peau verte avait été suggérée par Groot qui avait sobrement suggéré « Je s'appelle Groot » avec un sourire et un pouce levé. Note pour la suite : ne jamais faire confiance à des mecs – et à des arbres non-sexués – pour vous aider à séduire votre copine. Au moins, Rocket avait eu la décence d'admettre qu'il n'y bitait rien à ces choses-là et s'en était retourné à ses bricolages hautement dangereux en marmonnant quelque chose comme « trucs de gonzesse, tout ça ».

— Penny, commença Gamora, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que tu veux dire par là. Tu veux que je me trempe les cheveux dans du sang ?

— Mais non ! s'exclama la voleuse, soudain paniquée par l'idée. C'est un poème, une image, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je veux ! Tu es juste censé trouver ça super et être toute emballée par mes talents époustouflants ! Enfin, tout est relatif, hein…

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te donnes tout ce mal, Quill, continua l'ex-assassin, sincèrement intriguée.

— Laisse tomber, Gamora, c'est des trucs de gonzesse Terranienne, commenta Rocket, les pattes à nouveau pleines de minuscules pièces de métal qu'il bidouillait dans tous les sens.

— D'abord, intervint Penny qui dorlotait sa fierté et son sens de la fraternité blessés, personne ne t'a demandé ton avis ensuite, c'était juste pour marquer le coup du mois passé sans qu'on s'explose mutuellement la face et je voulais juste faire plaisir, au départ et… tu _poses ce truc tout de suite_.

— Je s'appelle Groot, lança Groot, toujours aussi peu aidant tandis que Drax maugréait qu'il préférait le passage avec du sang. Mordant ses lèvres pour retenir un cri énervé, Penny leva les bras au ciel en se demandant qu'est-ce qui la retenait de ne pas jeter toute cette bande de ploucs hors de son vaisseau pour ensuite se tirer à l'autre bout de la nébuleuse – le fait qu'ils fussent sa famille de substitution et qu'elle avait peut-être un ticket avec la nana super canon qui la regardait désormais comme un poisson mort mis à part, évidemment.

Famille de substitution ou non, future petite copine ou non, il y avait des fois où leurs conneries lui tapaient vachement sur le système surtout lorsqu'elle essayait de faire quelque chose de sympa pour la fille qui détenait le record du plus long béguin qu'elle avait eu de sa vie.

— Nan, vous savez quoi, laissez tomber, grogna Penny en battant en retraite.

Uniquement pour retrouver son pied coincé dans une racine quelque pas plus tard.

— Groot, commença-t-elle, énervée.

— Je s'appelle Groot, répondit l'arbre en lui faisant un petit signe de la main où un bourgeon jaune était déjà en train de pousser. Malgré elle, Penny se laissa attendrir : personne ne pouvait rester fâché contre Groot bien longtemps, surtout quand iel commençait à offrir des fleurs. Pourtant, à la surprise générale, iel tourna son offrande vers Gamora qui considéra le bouton d'or – ou un équivalent extra-terrestre, honnêtement, Penny n'était pas partiale pour un soi – un long moment avant d'hocher la tête.

— Merci Groot, fit celle-ci en cueillant délicatement la fleur.

— Buh ? répondit confusément Penny. Est-ce que _Groot_ draguait Gamora devant elle ? De tous les trous du cul qui habitaient ce vaisseau, elle n'avait pas pensé à attendre de la concurrence, encore moins de la part de l'arbre humanoïde.

Note pour la suite _bis_ : toujours se méfier de l'arbre qui parle, surtout quand iel pouvait faire pousser des fleurs à volonté.

— Groot dit que c'est une coutume terranienne, commença Gamora en faisant tourner le cadeau dans ses doigts fins – et depuis quand est-ce qu'elle parlait la langue de Groot, d'abord – d'offrir des fleurs aux personnes à qui on tient. C'est vrai ?

— Je préfère quand il y a du sang, répondit sobrement Drax en reportant son désintérêt sur la dague qu'il était en train d'aiguiser soigneusement pour la troisième fois depuis ce matin.

— N'importe quoi et depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux coutumes terraniennes, toi ? renchérit Rocket en direction du végétal humanoïde qui répliqua avec son sempiternel « Je s'appelle Groot ».

— Penny ? insista Gamora, ce qui eut le mérite de fermer la mouille des autres zouaves et l'inconvénient d'attirer l'attention sur Star Lady qui tentait vaillamment de contenir son rougissement et échouait en conséquence.

Misère. Comment allait-elle se tirer de cette bouse-là ?

— Euh… Ouais, finit-elle par marmonner. Je veux dire… il a raison. Ca se fait sur Terra. On offre des fleurs aux gens… enfin, à ceux qu'on aime…

Rocket amorça un ricanement moqueur qu'il interrompit presque aussitôt qu'il fut né lorsque l'ex-assassin lui lança un regard positivement létal avant de reporter son attention sur la demi-Terranienne. Penny dut se retenir de déglutir : parfois, elle oubliait que son amie pouvait probablement tous les tuer avec un bras attaché dans le dos et un bandeau sur les yeux si elle le voulait. Enfin, c'était difficile d'allier le concept de « machine à tuer » à Gamora quand celle-ci la regardait sous ses cils avec cet air adorablement perplexe qui donnait envie à Penny de couvrir son visage de baisers papillons.

La fille de Thanos fronça brusquement les sourcils et s'avança vers sa partenaire de misère, le bouton d'or au bout des ongles avant que Penny eût le temps de protester, elle vit une paume verte frôler ses paupières et sentit des doigts passer doucement dans ses cheveux avant d'en ressortir vides. Star Lady cligna des yeux, ahurie et rendue cramoisie par la gêne.

— Là, fit Gamora avec un air sûr d'elle. Sur des cheveux dorés… Ca ira mieux. C'est… un peu comme un petit soleil.

C'était… drôlement inattendu comme marque d'affection, surtout venant de Gamora. Et juste complètement adorable. Penny l'aurait voulu qu'elle n'aurait pas pu empêcher le sourire d'imbécile heureuse qui menaçait de lui manger tout le visage.

— Viendrais-tu d'employer une métaphore pour me dire que tu m'aimes bien, chérie ?

Gamora dont la peau verte s'était suspicieusement assombrie fit une petite moue, appuyée par les ricanements des autres occupants du vaisseau et d'un énième « Je s'appelle Groot ».

— Je n'admettrais rien. Et tu serais avisée de ne pas pousser ta chance trop loin, Quill.

Bonne joueuse, Star Lady ne répliqua pas mais glissa discrètement sa main dans celle de l'ex-assassin, laquelle garda une étrange coloration pour le reste de la soirée mais ne broncha pas lorsque Penny l'embrassa doucement sur le coin des lèvres.

* * *

_(come and get your love – redbone)_

La fois suivante, ce fut Gamora qui l'embrassa.

Penny ne savait même plus de quoi elles causaient, perchées sur sa couchette comme des centaines de soirées auparavant l'instant d'après, l'ex-assassin s'était assise entre ses jambes et avait posé délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pressant sans insistance pour que les lèvres de l'humaine s'ouvrissent sous son assaut langoureux. Penny se montrait étrangement reconnaissante pour la bouche sensuelle qui avait muselé la sienne car un cri surpris lui avait échappé quand une paire de hanches s'était collées aux siennes, avalé par la langue de la femme à la peau verte.

— Attends, attends… souffla Star Lady, le souffle rendu court par l'étonnement.

Obéissant silencieusement à sa demande, Gamora la fixa un long moment mais ne changea pas de position ses mains accrochées dans le t-shirt dégueulasse de Penny se détendirent et amorcèrent une lente descente sur les côtés, effleurant la texture des seins chauds de sa partenaire. Penny étouffa un nouveau cri, motivé par l'excitation cette fois.

— Tu… Gamora, tu es mon amie, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer malgré la sensation des ongles de Gamora qui s'appliquaient à retracer le contour de sa poitrine à travers le vêtement.

— Je l'espère bien, oui. Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, tu sais, répondit l'interpellée en déposant un baiser sur son épaule. Quoi, Star Lady n'a jamais couché avec une de ses amies ?

Star Lady considéra un instant la question. N'ayant jamais eu d'amie ni d'envie particulière de copiner avec ses coups d'un soir de sexe féminin – bon, il y avait eu des mecs aussi mais c'était pas pareil et qui allait penser à des mecs alors qu'elle avait Gamora sur elle, t'es pas bien, Quill – c'était difficile de dire si les deux pouvaient être conciliables. Mais c'était Gamora, pour la troisième fois, et ce n'était définitivement pas un coup d'un soir qu'elle avait l'intention de jeter, encore moins une relation qu'elle avait envie de ruiner parce qu'elle ne savait pas tenir

— J'sais pas, confessa-t-elle, un peu honteuse. J'n'ai pas vraiment de précédent en matière d'amie, tu sais.

Contre toute attente, Gamora se fendit d'un petit sourire et déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa lèvre supérieure, s'amusant à prendre le morceau de chair rougie entre ses dents laiteuses. Les mains de Penny, jusque là inactives, s'animèrent avec réserve, effleurant le ventre de sa partenaire, remontant ce qu'il fallait de tunique pour découvrir un nombril ravissant qui s'affichait avec fierté sur un ventre musclé. Gamora avait une plus fine silhouette, certes, mais ses courbes n'en ressortaient que plus délicieusement encore, la raideur des muscles dévoilant parfois le secret d'une chair plus tendre, juste sous les seins parfaits.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, Penny, murmura Gamora au creux de son oreille en lui malaxant un sein, tu es ma première amie à moi aussi.

Pareille phrase ne devrait pas sembler aussi érotique et pourtant… Penny étouffa un gémissement entre ses dents lorsque des doigts joueurs s'égarèrent sur un téton toujours prisonnier de son t-shirt, s'amusant tour à tour à le pincer et à y dessiner de lentes caresses. En retour, elle laissa ses propres mains jouer avec le ventre plat de sa compagne, les fit descendre jusqu'à la ceinture mais jamais plus bas, histoire de garder un certain pendant que Gamora s'employait à rougir ses lèvres avec ses baisers ardents.

— Galaxies bien aimées, haleta Penny qui s'attaquait enfin à l'ouverture du pantalon de sa partenaire tandis que cette dernière bataillait férocement avec son t-shirt graisseux, Gamora, c'est juste… Je… je veux ne rien perdre de ça.

— Alors garde-moi, souffla son amante en posant enfin la bouche sur son sein droit.

_Ouais_, se dit Penny en glissant béatement ses doigts sous les ultimes barrières de vêtements. _Ouais, je crois que je vais faire ça._


End file.
